heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Western Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bronc Laswell Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trapped in Rustler's Canyon | Synopsis2 = Outlaw Wyatt Kune and his gang are riding through the range heading toward Rustlers Canyon in Apache territory. Their travel is witnessed by the Apache Kid who recognizes the outlaws. He rides out to Fort Gregory and informs Captain Bill Gregory. Gregory fears that Kune and his men will rob and murder around the area and hole up in Rustlers Canyon where they can hold off the authorities. The Apache Kid gets the assistance of Red Hawk and his Apache tribe to assist the US Army in trying to smoke out Kune and his men. While the Apaches and army surround the canyon cave, Kune has it's protection. Unknown to all, Kune has already escaped the canyon and is riding into town. At the Pony Express a shipment of gold has come in just as the Apache Kid -- in his alter ego of Alyosius Kare -- arrives to keep an eye on things just in case Wyatt Kune might try to steal it. Kune arrives and shoots out the light in the post office. Caught in the dark, Kare and the post master are helpless against Wyatt who can see like a cat in the dark. Kune demands that they give him the gold, Kare is more than happy to oblige and tosses them at Kune, catching him off guard enough to attack. However when the post man comes out to cheer Aloysius on but gets in the way and is shot dead. This allows Wyatt to escape with the gold. Some of the locals come out and accuse Kare with shooting the postman and stealing the gold. Before they can stop Aloysius, he breaks free and races after Kune. Changing back into the Apache Kid, the hero catches up to Kune and tackles him as they get near Rustler's Canyon. He then takes Kune at knife point and forces his men to surrender. With the thieves turned over to the authorities, Apache Kid has Kune confess to killing the postman so that Aloysius Kare's name is cleared of the crime. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Wyatt Kune Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Fighting Texan | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = The Madman of Tumbleweed Flats | Synopsis4 = The the San Marco prison in Arizona is where the outlaw Crazy Cahill is being held prisoner. When the sheriff goes to check on the crazed killer Cahill reaches out and kills him with his bare hands and uses the keys to free himself. Armed with a gun, Crazy Cahill vows to get revenge against the sheriff who put him in jail. Arriving in the town of Rock Ledge, Crazy Cahill guns down some men for mocking his size. When some local trouble makers come out of the saloon he gives them the option of joining him as a posse of outlaws or die. Sometime later, the Gunhawk rides into the town of Tumbleweed Flats and learns that it is under siege by Cahill and his gang. The Gunhawk goes to see the sheriff and learns that he is too afraid to deal with Cahill. When he asks Gunhawk for his help, Red declines telling the sheriff that he only uses his guns when he is forced to. When Gunhawk leaves the sheriff's office he spots Crazy Cahill's men giving trouble to the young boy who warned him of the towns situation. This angers Gunhawk enough to get involved, he beats the goons senseless and when Crazy Cahill comes out and challenges the Gunhawk to a draw but looses and dies in the draw of the Gunhawk's guns. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Crazy Cahill Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}